Bright Feelings
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Stiles est jaloux, il s'emporte envers Scott et la situation dérape de manière inattendue pour l'hyperactif. Parfois les choses ne sont pas celles que nous croyons. Disclaimer Jeff Davis


**Hello, dernièrement je me suis mise en tête de faire un petit OS Scott/Stiles, pour moi que ce soit en amitié ou en couple, ses deux sont trop chou!**

 **PlumedeSorbier**

 **Disclaimer à Jeff Davis sans lui Teen Wolf ne serait pas la série si géniale qu'on connait.**

Bright Feelings

Stiles était assis à table, il attendait Scott avec qui il devait travailler sur un test de chimie. Le jeune latino était comme à son habitude en retard et Stiles trépignait d'impatience.

Déjà que ces derniers temps, il avait la sensation de l'énerver et que Stiles lui-même commençait à se fâcher du comportement étrange, distant et inquiétant de Scott. Il fallait que Scott continue sa manie d'arriver en retard, le fils du Shérif aurait bien voulu bouder dans un coin mais déjà de un ce n'était plus de son âge et de deux, son hyperactivité le reprendrait au bout de deux minutes. Franchement, Stiles était tenté par un message mais il avait trop peur de causer un accident de la route à son meilleur ami par bêtise.

Quand Scott daigna se pointer chez la famille Stilinski, il avait vingt minutes de retard. Stiles avait finalement préféré lire des fanfictions de Supernatural ou regarder les news sur le futur Avengers. Il entendit un bruit de vélomoteur devant sa maison, il leva la tête et alla voir derrière le rideau du salon. Son meilleur ami enlevait son casque quand il sembla recevoir un coup de fil. Le jeune homme et chef de meute prit l'appel et déposa son casque sur le vélomoteur. Une main dans la poche de son jeans, le meilleur ami de Stiles semblait contrarié et se grattait la nuque nerveusement. Stiles n'avait pas de pouvoirs mais aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui rendait Scott dans cet état ainsi que la personne avec qui le latino parlait.

L'appel dura environ une minute, Stiles avait observé Scott tourner en rond sur le perron de sa maison. A un moment, les joues de Scott s'empourprèrent en une seconde. Stiles arqua les sourcils, il sentit son coeur se briser intérieurement. Une pointe de jalousie piqua le fis du Shérif, Stiles finit par retourner sur son téléphone plutôt que voir Scott parler à une personne inconnue de l'hyperactif prenait toute l'attention de son meilleur ami.

Quand Scott entra dans la maison, Stiles ne leva pas la tête pour lui dire salut. Bien qu'il n'ait rien de vraiment intéressant sur son téléphone portable, le brun ne fit rien. Scott sentait bien que son meilleur ami était en colère et curieux à la fois. Il secoua ses cheveux nerveusement et s'avança vers son meilleur ami.

Stiles leva finalement la tête quand Scott s'assit en face de lui à la table de la cuisine. Dans les yeux de ce dernier, une drôle de lumière ricocha aux iris de l'humain préféré de la bande. Stiles sentit que Scott était bizarre, ses mains étaient agitées et il ne souriait pas autant que d'habitude. Mais l'hyperactif remarqua en premier que le latino n'avait pas pris ses affaires de cours - un jour, Scott perdra sa tête tellement il est dans la lune!

\- Tes affaires de chimie ? maugréa Stiles en replongeant sur ses recherches sur les personnages du monde Marvel.

\- J'étais censé les prendre, je sais. Mais j'ai croisé Kira sur le chemin de la clinique et on a un peu parlé, murmura Scott en baissant les yeux sur le bois de la table.

Stiles se retint de lui demander sarcastiquement si c'était avec elle qu'il était au téléphone juste avant mais ne dit rien de tout cela. Il laissa Scott continuer de parler:

\- Je crois que ça faisait longtemps que je devais parler avec elle...

\- Tu sais quoi, tu parles avec elle tous les jours ! s'emporta Stiles en délaissant son téléphone portable sur la table d'un geste brusque qui surprit le loup-garou.

Scott fronça les sourcils, Stiles détestait s'emporter depuis la passage du Nogitsune. Le brun le fusillait littéralement du regard.

\- Depuis que tu t'es mis à sortir avec des filles, tu passes ton temps avec elle. Tu mets presque tout le monde en danger pour elles, tu oublies les autres pour elles! Ne va pas me dire que tu n'avais pas du temps aujourd'hui pour discuter avec Kira !

\- C'est pas une discussion qu'on dit au téléphone, fit Scott en rougissant.

\- Quoi, monsieur n'ose pas encore dire je t'aime à sa copine? s'écria Stiles en se levant de sa chaise en un claquement sec.

Scott ne comprenait pas le comportement soudain et violent de son meilleur ami. Stiles s'accouda au dos de la chaise en question et lui demanda froidement:

\- T'es venu ici pour la chimie ou pour me parler de ton couple avec Kira?

Scott fit la moue, Stiles sut qu'il avait blessé son meilleur ami par ses paroles. Mais il avait eu besoin de les dire pour se libérer d'un poids qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps.

\- De base, on devait parler chimie. On a exam bientôt, je sais que tu veux une bonne note pour le début de l'année mais je crois qu'on devrait parler tous les deux...

\- De quoi, Scott? De ta petite-amie Kitsune? Je suis pas ton journal intime, mec, fatigua Stiles. Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles me parler de ce qui se passe dans ta vie mais là, je sature au point de rupture. Tu me parles que d'elle ou de ta peur des chasseurs du Mexique.

Scott se sentait de plus en plus mal, il ne voulait pas que cela se passa ainsi: il devait changer la tournure de la situation avant que ça empire.

\- On a parlé, on s'est dit des choses et... on a rompu.

Stiles se détendit un instant, oubliant sa haine pour son meilleur ami avant de froncer les sourcils, Scott n'avait pas l'air au plus mal comme après sa rupture avec Allison. Il n'était pas non plus prêt à faire un marathon mais si ce que le loup-garou disait était vrai, rien ne montrait une profonde tristesse de cette rupture surprise.

\- Pourquoi? fut tout ce que demanda Stiles sans se rasseoir pour autant.

\- Rien allait vraiment totalement bien ces derniers temps...

\- Par ma faute, je sais ! Nogitsune, mort d'Allison et Aiden, j'ai poussé en partie Kira à faire monter à la surface ses pouvoirs...

Stiles se tourna vers la fenêtre de la cuisine, ses mains se crispèrent sur le bord du lavabo. Il se souviendrait à jamais du passage du démon maléfique japonais, pas besoin d'en reparler.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça, je parlais de moi et de ce que je ressentais pour elle. Kira l'avait senti, personne n'avait oser dire quoi que ce soit. Stiles n'eut aucune réaction aux mots de Scott.

\- J'ai compris que c'était pour une autre personne que j'avais des sentiments et j'en avais peur.

Stiles se crispa entièrement, son pouls ne fit qu'un tour. Il était aussi rigide que du marbre, son regard fixé sur le ciel noircissant au loin.

\- Je me centrais que sur elle - comme tu me l'as dit - et je n'ai pas pris conscience de ce que les autres vivaient ou ressentaient. Enfin, jusqu'à ces dernières semaines du retour du Mexique. Là, j'ai délaissé de plus en plus mon obsession pour Kira. J'ai pris conscience de ce que je voulais vraiment et je ne l'avais pas avec elle. Mais je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire, je suis restée avec elle parce que je suis un lâche et que je craignais la vérité.

Stiles avait envie de lui crier qu'il ne serait jamais un lâcher, qu'il était au contraire un chef de meute, un Vrai Alpha de dix-sept courageux et protecteur avant tout. Mais il n'arrivait pas à parler ni à bouger d'un quelconque centimètre.

\- Kira le savait, elle voulait que je lui parle moi de ce qui se passait entre nous alors je l'ai fait d'un seul coup quand on s'est croisé aujourd'hui. Elle a plutôt bien réagi et m'a dit que c'était le destin qui l'avait voulu. Kira a voulu me soutenir et m'a appelée juste avant que je rentre ici.

Stiles désormais savait qui était la personne qui était au téléphone avec Scott mais son cerveau était en bug. Son coeur battait de plus en plus fort, il savait très bien que l'alpha devait entendre ses battements cardiaques acharnés et le stress sortir de son corps empester la pièce.

\- Je suis pas là pour faire le conseiller en amour, réussit à dire Stiles, la jalousie le consumant entièrement. J'ai en marre de te servir que pour tes propres besoins, quand j'ai besoin de toi, tu es tout le temps occupé ou pas disponible alors tu sais quoi? Il serait mieux que tu rentres chez toi ce soir et que tu bosses seul ton fichu test de chimie !

Ses poings étaient tellement serrés que la jointure de ses mains étaient blanches à exploser sous la pression que Stiles essayait de contrôler de son mieux. Il était toujours tourné de dos à Scott quand il entendit une chaise racler le sol. L'hyperactif se disait que Scott avait compris son besoin d'être seul et que le latino noiraud allait quitter sa maison mais soudainement il sentit une main sur sa hanche qui fit sursauter violemment le jeune homme de dix-sept ans.

Scott se tenait derrière lui, presque littéralement collé à son dos, sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Le loup observait le reflet de Stiles par la vitre de la cuisine, le brun était mortifié et rouge pivoine. Il se lamentait mentalement de son attitude de gamine de treize ans. La main de Scott sur sa hanche lui faisait une sensation de brûleur passionnelle et Stiles sentait le souffle du chef de meute dans son cou. Il comprenait à peine comment il était arrivé à ce que son meilleur ami le prenne de cette manière dans ses bras.

L'autre main du chef de meute encerclait son ventre frêle et pâle sur son sweat gris et vert. Stiles pouvait sentir les battements de coeur de son meilleur ami sur son dos, ils étaient aussi fous que les siens.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? marmonna faiblement le fils du shérif, retenant son souffle.

\- Ce que j'aurai dû faire il y a bien longtemps: arrêter de penser qu'à moi mais de voir autour de moi. De voir que ce qui a toujours été là pour moi était ce qui était le plus important pour moi du meilleur au pire. Cette personne, ça toujours été toi et tout ce que j'ai fait c'est de prouver à la terre entière à quel point je suis un idiot aveugle.

\- Tu n'es pas idiot, sortit d'une traite l'hyperactif qui regretta vite ses quelques mots.

Il sentit un sourire se former sur le visage du Vrai Alpha, mais Stiles était toujours aussi rigide.

\- J'ai pas vu que l'histoire que tu portais à Lydia commençait à s'effacer de toi pour laisser place à une autre, j'ai pas vu que tu me voyais autrement ni que ton coeur battait à la folie dès que j'étais là parce que je pensais que c'était pour Lydia que tu te comportais comme ça. Ou que c'était pour Malia. Je mettais jamais mis à l'esprit que c'était pour moi que tu ressentais toutes ses émotions. Dès que j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai eu peur de ma crétinerie et de mon égoïsme mais aussi de ce que tu pourrais me dire si je te disais que j'avais enfin capté la vérité sur toi.

Stiles posa ses mains sur celle qui le tenait fermement, il ferma les yeux un instant et soupira discrètement avant de déclarer:

\- Mais tu as toujours su comment je réagirais si tu venais à me dire tout ça, non?

Scott se détendit à son tour et tourna sa tête vers celle du brun aux grains de beautés qui s'était mis à sourire légèrement au lycanthrope latino.

\- C'est encore un point qui prouve mon idiotie!

Stiles caressait le bras ferme de Scott, son cœur avait diminué ses battements vifs mais le jeune joueur de lacrosse était toujours super rigide. Scott était tellement proche de lui, si souriant et beau avec quelques mèches noiraudes se déposant sur ses yeux magnifiques. Il se mordit inconsciemment les lèvres ce qui valut un sourire de satisfaction chez l'autre joueur de lacrosse de Beacon Hills.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Stiles, posa ses lèvres doucement sur celles plus pâles du jeune hyperactif brun, serrait le corps du brun contre le sien. Front contre front, des lèvres formant un ballet tel un combat acharné, Stiles mélangea ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de Scott. Les deux jeunes lycéens s'embrassèrent passionnément et sans regarder le temps passer, laissant sortir toutes leurs pulsions refoulées.

\- Je serais tout le temps là pour toi dès maintenant, souffla Scott entre deux baisers.

Stiles était conquis, entièrement et le plus heureux du monde. Il embrassa fermement et amoureusement le jeune chef de meute, ses cheveux fous dans tous les sens et ses joues rosies par cet échange passionné.

Des fois l'amour de frères de coeur se révèle finalement être un amour pur et vrai.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu**

PlumedeSorbier


End file.
